Hell's Angel
by KittyKat757
Summary: Sam and Dean find a case to do with a demon and are shocked at what they find. Set early season 9, slight AU, possessed!Cas, hurt/comfort, Destiel.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I saw this thing on Pinterest and absolutely _had_ to write it! I think it'll be a two-shot hurt/comfort thingy. This is set early season 9 so Cas is human and Dean doesn't have the mark yet. Anyway, I'll try and make this as long as I can without dragging it on, enjoy! (Also I guess this is kind of an AU since... Well you'll see)**

XXX

"Hey, Dean, I think I found us a case." Sam said looking up from his laptop as his brother entered the library.

"Okay, what're we hunting?" Dean asked setting two beers down.

"Looks like a demon," Sam said nonchalantly as if that was the most normal sentence in the world -which I suppose if you were a Winchester it kinda was- and spun the computer around to show Dean the signs.

"Then let's hit the road," Dean said downing the rest of his beer and grabbing his keys along with his jacket. Sam stood up after closing his laptop and followed Dean towards the garage.

XXX

Tracking the demon was surprisingly easy and they had found the warehouse - _cliche as ever_ according to Dean- relatively quickly. As the Impala crawled along the asphalt and stopped there was an unmistakeable electricity in the air- the calm before the storm.

Sam drew Ruby's old knife while Dean pulled out an angel blade, nodding once to each other they made their way towards a side entrance to the large, abandoned building. Dean gave a quick hand gesture signalling that he was going in first and gently eased open the door, very annoyed at the slight creaking noise it made since the hinges were getting rusty. Ignoring the sound he stepped into the cavernous room and gave it a quick once-over. Nothing very out of the ordinary. _'Maybe we got the wrong place..._ ' He thought as he once again looked the room up and down. A loud, maniacal laugh drew him out of his thoughts and he was definitely _not_ prepared for what he saw. "Cas?!" He exclaimed as he gazed upon his friend's form.

"Close but... No," Cas -or rather not-Cas- said, blinking and reopening his eyes to reveal pitch black. "I prefer to be called Abbadon" the demon said, smirking evilly at the look of utter horror on Dean's face.

"Get the fuck out of him, you bitch!" Dean growled, advancing a step forward and gritting his teeth when Abbadon threw her head back and laughed again.

"Ooh are you _jealous_ Dean?" Abbadon asked, a smirk playing across her face as she too stepped forward. "Do you not like me being in your angel? Or rather... _Ex_ -angel." She added, emphasizing ex just for added sting.

Dean snarled at her and raised the angel blade in his hand... Only to immediately lower it again because for one, he couldn't kill Abbadon like any other demon, and two, this was _Cas_ not just some random schmo who got unlucky. This was his angel. The one who had rescued him from hell, who had fought alongside he and his brother during the apocalypse...

Seeming to sense Dean's internal struggle, Abbadon flashed her eyes back to that piercing blue that Dean had become accustomed to. "He makes a good meatsuit Y'know... quite comfy if I do say so myself," the demon said. A triumphant expression ghosting across her face as Dean once again growled.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave his body, Abbadon." Dean said, his voice eerily calm and steely even though he was internally freaking out.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Puh- _lease._ You couldn't kill me with that fancy toothpick even if you wanted to! Not to mention that even if you could you wouldn't. Not when it's your poor little Cas that would die with me." Abbadon taunted, eyes flashing back again and internally smiling when she saw Dean squirm at the sight.

"Get. Out." Dean tried again, sounding as intimidating as possible although apparently the knight of hell was having none of it.

"Poor guy never stood a chance... Got him while he was sleeping. Not letting him be conscious right now, but I'll wake him up just in time to see himself murder you two with his own two hands. Then, I'll give him a few minutes to process what he's done before taking over again."

"You sadistic bitch," Dean snarled imagining the look on Cas's face and not liking it one bit.

"Hmmph, anyway Dean I think we should be about done with the chitchat by n-AGGGGGGH!" Abbadon howled as Sam flung holy water on her then fastened the demon cuffs around her wrists.

Abbadon laughed and shook her head. "So what if you trapped me for a while? You can't excorsize me and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Plus you can't torture me without hurting your angel. So I'd say you're plum outta options boys."

Dean scowled and grabbed onto the knight's arm as he led her out towards the Impala.

XXX

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked from out of Abbadon's earshot as they looked at the smirking demon currently possessing Cas.

"No, Sam, I'm really fuckin' far from alright!" Dean snapped, glaring at his brother before turning his gaze back to Abbadon.

"Woah, okay. I hate to admit but she's right when she basically says she's got us between a rock and a hard place... I mean we can't excorsize her and I believe her when she says she isn't leaving voluntarily," Sam replied.

"Wait a minute... Remember that demon cure thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think it'd work on a knight of hell?"

"Maybe... You stay with Abbadon and I'll get to researching."

Dean nodded and turned away from his brother as Sam left the storage room.

XXX

"So what's your plan, sweet cheeks? Just gonna keep me chained up in this bunker forever? 'Cause if so then I'm just gonna let you know now that you can't hold me forever." Abbadon taunted as Dean paced in front of the chair she was chained to.

"Shut up." Dean replied simply.

"Playing hard to get eh? That's cute... Really, it's making me a little nauseous actually." The knight said, completely unfazed by Dean's sharp tone.

"That's it I'm getting the duct tape..." Dean said, exiting the room for about thirty seconds and returning, as promised, with a roll of duct tape.

"Can't handle me havin' a little fun? You're such a buzzkill, Dean..." Abbadon said lightheartedly.

Dean scowled and ripped a piece of tape off of the roll with his teeth before placing it over the demon's mouth, just causing her to roll her eyes and arch a brow at him.

Dean let out an angry sigh and moved over to the chair in the corner, sitting down and crossing his arms, preparing for a long wait.

XXX

"Dean good news! It will work on a knight of hell, all we need is the blood and we'll be good to go!" Sam said walking into the room and triumphantly dropping a book into his brother's lap.

Dean allowed his mask of anger to falter for a few seconds as his facial expression became flooded with relief. ' _Thank God_ ' he thought.

"Let's get a move on then!" Dean exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and making his way towards the doorway.

"Okay, wait for me!" Sam said quickly following his brother and shutting the door behind him.

XXX

"You want me to do the ritual? I mean this is probably gonna hurt like a bitch for Cas..." Sam said as they entered the storage room and made their way towards the room Abbadon was in.

"No, Sam. I need to do it." Dean asserted gruffly. Snatching the cooler full of blood they had stolen from his brother's hands and walking faster towards the doorway.

"Okay, I'll uh... Just wait out here then..." Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before Dean slammed the door.

XXX

"Now are you gonna be quiet if I take off the tape or should I just leave it on?" Dean asked as he stood in front of Abbadon loading a syringe with blood.

Abbadon gave him a look that essentially said ' _what'do you think?_ '

"On it stays then." Dean huffed, jabbing the needle into Cas's neck and cringing internally at the muffled shout it caused. ' _Sorry, Cas..._ ' He thought as he looked at the pained expression on his face- no. Wait a minute. This wasn't Cas. This was Abbadon. A piece of demon scum from the depths of hell. But he still couldn't help but feel bad since it was Cas's face he was looking at. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Wishing that he could manipulate time so that the next hour would pass in seconds because this stupid ritual took eight fucking hours and he wanted Cas back _now._

XXX

Over the next eight hours Dean would return periodically on the hour and inject more blood into Cas's bloodstream. God he wished that he didn't have to hear the barely audible screams from behind the duct tape... But it was nessascary and he had to keep reminding himself that this technically wasn't Cas.

XXX

When it was time for the final injection Dean walked back into the room and... _No_... Abbadon was... Gone...

"No!" Dean shouted, both hands resting on the side of his head.

"Don't worry, baby. I haven't gone far."

Dean didn't have time to react before he felt something collide with the back of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

XXX

Dean woke up to a painful throbbing in his skull and groaned. He opened his eyes and only remembered what had happened when he saw Abbadon leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and a superior smirk on her face.

"Look who finally decided to join the party..." She cooed, walking up to Dean and trailing a finger down Dean's jawline.

Dean tried to move away from the demon but only then realized that he was shackled to the wall. Great.

Noticing Dean's realization, Abbadon smirked again. "Yeah, you're not going anywhere, baby." She said, running her hands up his shirt and placing her knee in between his thighs causing Dean to grunt.

"I'm letting him watch this Y'know..." She trailed off as she absentmindedly rubbed circles on his chest with her forefinger. "This is a _much_ funner way of torture than the usual methods... For both of you."

"You bitch" Dean snarled out, barely suppressing a moan as Abbadon palmed at the bulge in his pants.

"Hmm" she hummed uninterestedly, continuing to rub at his crotch. Smirking triumphantly at the groan Dean was unable to hold back this time.

"Mmm, that's it. If I'm sadistic I think you're a little mesochistic since I can _feel_ you getting hard, Dean." Abbadon taunted.

"Fuck y-mrrmph!" Dean was unable to finish his insult as Abbadon sealed their lips together and fisted a hand in his hair preventing him from pulling away.

Abbadon pulled away and grinned at the furious glare Dean gave her.

She ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips, sneaking them under his shirt and roughly kneading the soft flesh she found there.

Abbadon grabbed the knife that was still resting on the table and carefully cut the t-shirt, removing it from Dean's body exposing his bare chest to the cold air of the room.

Dean's glare was slightly less intimidating since it was laced with confusion this time. The demon smirked again and licked a stripe across Dean's chest causing the hunter to shudder and grit his teeth. This was _way_ too fun... She started licking and biting at the area around his hip bones before latching onto the pulse point on his neck, causing a sharp grunt since she may have been biting a _little_ too hard. But oh well. She licked another stripe across his chest and dug her knee into the space between his legs again.

This was it. Dean was done for. He was gonna die _again_. And worse, it was gonna be by Cas's hand... Well, not exactly but did it matter? It was still Cas's body. Damn Abbadon. Damn her to the fiery pit from which she came. He felt her pull away and only opened his eyes when he heard a pain-filled shout from in front of him. There was Sam, standing behind Abbadon's unconscious form with an empty syringe in his hand.

"Oh thank God..." Dean breathed as Sam moved forward to undo the restraints and free him from the wall.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine... That was the last injection right?" Sam nodded at his brother's question and glanced at the body lying on the floor.

"Then let's get him back in there just to be safe..." Dean said bending down and picking Cas up bridal-style.

XXX

Castiel opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, groaning at the nausea that was currently plaguing him.

"Cas, are you... You?" He heard a voice ask, he recognized it after a few seconds as Dean's. He opened his eyes again and saw Sam and Dean standing in front of him. He tried to stand up but. Wait...

"W-why am I tied to a chair?" He asked, confused and frightened at the same time.

"You didn't answer my question." Dean said, voice gruff and mildly angry.

"O-of course I'm me... Why wouldn't I be? Dean what's going on? Why am I tied to a chair?" He added, panic rising steadily now. It must've shown on his face because Dean's expression softened and he walked over to the former angel.

"Sorry about that, had to make sure you were really you." Dean said, voice soft and relieved and comforting all at the same time. It calmed Castiel down a bit but he was still a little panicked.

"What happened?" He asked hesitantly, there was kind of a gap in his memory and he was sure the last thing he remembered had been some sort of strange dream...

"You uh... You got possessed by Abbadon..." Sam admonished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wha-"

"How could you let your guard down like that?!" Dean suddenly yelled, causing Castiel to jump.

"I-"

"No. My turn to talk. You listen. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!"

"Dean to be fair, she said she possessed him while he was sleeping. It wasn't like he had a chance to fight back." Sam said, knowing Dean was only yelling like this because he was worried.

"Sam you aren't part of this conversation! Cas, you could've died! Do you have any idea what she was saying?!"

Castiel shook his head no and and Dean's eyes met wide, fear-filled, panicked, apologetic and wet baby-blue eyes. The hunter sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Look... I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was worried out of my mind... You have no idea what kind of shit she was spouting... What do you remember?"

"Well... I'm sure my last memory was some sort of dream but... You were shackled to the wall and I was uh... Doing things..." Cas shuddered at the memory and tried to shake it loose from his brain.

Dean cursed under his breath. So Abbadon hadn't been lying. She really was making Cas watch the whole time she had been grinding on him... Shit.

"Sorry to have to tell ya' this, Cas... But uh... That wasn't a dream..."

"Oh God..." Cas said, burying his face in his hands.

Dean instantly swooped in and wrapped his arms around Cas, allowing the former angel to bury his face in his shoulder and cling to him for dear life as he quietly sobbed.

"It's okay Cas... It wasn't you... It's okay." Dean comforted as he rubbed his hand up and down Cas's back. He was a little surprised when he felt Castiel slump against him and was even more so to find him asleep in his arms.

"Sammy, can you maybe go uh-"

"Yup." Sam replied, cutting his brother off.

Dean nodded and picked Cas up again, smiling just a little bit at the way the smaller man snuggled into his hold.

XXX


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: well here we are, chapter two! For some stupid reason I keep forgetting to put the fact that I don't get these things beta'd and all of the spelling and grammar errors are mine and mine alone. I left off with the hurt and now it's time for the comfort. BECAUSE COMFORT. (Okay there's a bit more angst but gimme a break this fic is angsty.) Also there's a tag to the sobfest that is 8x17 ("Goodbye Stranger")**

XXX

Dean shook Cas awake and smiled a little at the half-hearted and tired glare he received for his efforts.

"I know, I know... But I think you should eat something." Dean said setting a tray with a bowl of soup, some crackers and a glass of water down on the nightstand.

"So how're ya' feeling?" He added, tucking the comforter that was wrapped around Cas a little higher.

"Awful." Cas replied miserably as he snuggled into the comforter.

"Sorry to hear that, buddy... You need anything else?" Dean asked as Cas began to slowly drink the broth from the soup bowl.

"I need to sleep but... I can't..."

"You want me to get you some sleeping pills?"

Cas shook his head and Dean only spoke again when he realized he wasn't going to explain on his own.

"Why can't you sleep, Cas?"

"I... Every time I close my eyes I see Abbadon doing those things to you... _Myself_ doing those things to you..."

"Cas it wasn't your fault, you were possessed. You had no control over your body," Dean said firmly. Determined to not let Cas blame himself for this ordeal.

"But-"

"No. It was _not. Your. Fault._ Cas." Dean cut the former angel off and his tone implied there was no room for argument. "Now get some sleep, I'll be here if you have a nightmare. Deal?"

Cas nodded and closed his eyes, turning over so he was facing away from Dean and it wasn't long before he drifted off.

XXX

 _Castiel stared in horror, unable to control his body which was currently running its hands up Dean's shirt. No. God, this was all wrong... Abbadon cackled internally from the front of his mind as she continued to make Cas watch her grope his hunter._

 _"Stop, please!" Castiel begged her, he knew it was no use but he had to at least try._

 _"No way! Between you begging me and him squirming under me... It's just too fun..." The knight of hell exclaimed enthusiastically._

 _Castiel was forced to watch as Abbadon kissed Dean. Oh god no... This couldn't be happening... It was a nightmare... All a horrible dream..._

 _Abbadon laughed again._

XXX

Castiel awoke when he felt strong arms grab him and shake him gently yet urgently. His eyes snapped open and sweat rolled down his face as he instantly sat upright, panting heavily.

"Cas! Cas it's okay, I'm here, you're okay," Dean said from his right. He turned his gaze to the hunter and continued to pant.

Dean's heart broke a little when Cas's eyes met his. Those beautiful blue orbs he had grown so accustomed to were filled with fear, dread, panic, anger, and pain... He snapped back to attention when Cas started to cry and drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them.

Cas's shoulders shook as he continued to sob, Dean climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. One arm rubbing soothingly over his back while the other comfortingly stroked through the former angel's hair. Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder as he continued to bawl, clinging to Dean like a life-line.

"Sshhhh, it's okay, Cas. I'm here. Everything's okay." Dean cooed -though he would never call it that even under threat of death- and continued to comfort Cas as best as he could.

Eventually Cas stopped shaking but Dean could still feel tears dampening his shirt. He continued to just hold Cas, hoping it offered him some comfort. "I'm here." He whispered, swallowing his pride and tucking Cas's head under his chin.

"Dean..." It was a broken sob and Cas clung harder to Dean.

"Sshhhh. Try and get back to sleep, Cas. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

Castiel was too tired to argue and fell asleep in Dean's arms, the hunter's hands still running over his back and through his hair.

XXX

Cas blinked his eyes open and was surprisingly met with Dean still wrapped around him, hands still running through his hair. He shifted slightly and was even more shocked when Dean didn't immediately pull away.

"Dean?"

"Mm?" The hunter hummed in acknlowdgement, hands moving from Cas's hair to his back again.

"H-how long have I been asleep?"

"'Bout an hour" the hunter replied simply, tone still uncharacteristically soft. "Go back to sleep."

"But-" Cas cut himself off realizing he wouldn't win this argument, he sighed, his head never leaving from its place under Dean's chin. He let his eyes slide shut again and could feel the hunter's grip around him tighten ever so slightly.

Admittedly Dean may or may not have had a small heart attack when Cas suddenly started kicking the blankets off of himself and chanting "no, no, no, no!" In his sleep after about two minutes of relatively peaceful slumber. He did what instinct was telling him and shook his friend awake, proceeding to comfort him as needed. When the former angel fell asleep in his arms for the second time and after about an hour and a half Dean got out of bed and went back to his chair by the nightstand, still carding his hands through Cas's hair.

XXX

"How's he doing? I heard- wait what are you doing?" Sam asked after popping his head in the doorway.

"Nightmares." Dean replied gruffly, still running his hand through Cas's hair. It seemed to have been working to keep the memories away so dignity be damned.

Sam nodded, "can I see you for a sec?" He asked.

Dean was reluctant to leave Cas but Sam might have something important to say. "I'll be right back, Cas" he whispered, removing his hand and noticing the slight crinkling of his nose before his face relaxed again.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Sammy?" Dean said.

"Is Cas alright?..."

Dean's mind momentarily went back to a few hours ago when he had first seen Cas cry... He never wanted to see that again. "Like I said he's havin' nightmares-"

"About what exactly?" Sam cut him off.

"Abbadon." Dean stated simply.

"She said she wasn't letting him be conscious... And I got to you before she could do anything... What could he be having nightmares about?"

"Uh actually, Sammy... You uh... You didn't get to me before she did anything... She was uh... Y'know... _Playing_ with me and she... God, Sammy she was making Cas watch..."

Sam's eyes widened and understanding crossed his face. "Oh, Cas..." He breathed, glancing at the closed door that Cas was behind.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I should get back in there-"

"NO!" The brothers heard Cas yell from inside the room.

Dean threw open the door and was slightly more relaxed when he saw Cas was just having another nightmare. "Cas, buddy, wake up!" He said shaking the smaller man awake and wrapping him up in a hug again.

"Dean! Are-are you okay?!" Cas exclaimed, eyes opening wide.

"of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Were you having another nightmare about Abbadon?"

"N-no... This one was about Naoimi... W-when... When I nearly killed you..." Cas sobbed.

Dean levelled a glare at his brother that stated ' _give us some space or I'll get the buzz clippers'_ Sam nodded and shut the door behind him.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Dean... I nearly killed you that day-"

"Cas, Naoimi fucking _brainwashed_ you! You _really_ think I hold that against you?! Just like I don't hold what Abbadon did against you. You didn't have control over your own body. It wasn't your fault. You are _not_ to blame for what those evil bitches did. They are."

"Yes but, I lied to you for months and-"

"Like I said. Brainwashed."

"But-"

"No buts, Cas. It wasn't your fault and that's final. Capiche?"

Cas nodded and hesitantly rested his head against Dean's shoulder. The hunter understood and tucked Cas's head under his chin again.

XXX

"Hey, Cas, you want a book or something- Cas what the hell are you doing out of bed?!"

The hunter stormed over to Cas and maneuvered him back into bed. Tucking the covers up to his chin and levelling a glare at him. "You're staying right here until I say you're good to go. And that's final."

"Dea-"

"Nope. No arguing. Now eat up. You need to get your strength back." The hunter said, shoving a burger into Cas's hands, receiving a nod before Cas bit into the food.

"Sorry for being a little gruff but I'm not letting you out of my sight for more than two minutes over the next week." Cas nodded and continued eating his burger.

"Any nightmares since the last one?" Cas shook his head. "Good. Then get some sleep before I have to knock you out myself," Dean added with a slight smile to indicate he was only joking.

"Will-"

"I'll be here, don't worry, Cas."

XXX

Sam shut his laptop and sighed, he wasn't going to get any research done at this rate anyway. His thoughts wandered back to his brother and Cas. He knew this whole experience had scared the shit out of Dean and he noticed how Dean had no hesitation when he wrapped his arms around the former angel and stroked his hair. Sam cracked a smile at that image, God they were so in love... If they would only pull their heads out of their asses...

XXX

Dean smiled at Cas's sleeping face. It was actually kinda nice to see his angel sleeping... Even though he didn't have his mojo anymore he would always be an angel to Dean. No matter what.

"Y'know what, fuck it... I've been in denial for too long..." He muttered. The hunter gently shook Cas's shoulder, awakening him.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked groggily, Stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Cas... Cas, after what happened with Abbadon I think I'm ready to admit this to you... I can't ever lose you. I need you. I... I _love_ you..."

Cas smiled the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen and threw his arms around the hunter. "I love you too, Dean." He said, though his voice was a little muffled by Dean's shoulder.

XXX

 **A/N: the end! I know I may have wrapped it up a little badly but whatever. Bye!**

 **Update/Edit: I edited this a little and fixed some spelling/grammar/continuity errors because those annoy the crap outta me. You're welcome.**


End file.
